Samui
by PockyGame
Summary: (Frió) El era un joven hanyou despreciado por todos... No era aceptado en ningún lugar... Todos lo veían con desprecio... Hasta que una joven Miko perdida por el bosque lo encontró... (One-Shot) (Próximamente continuación )


**HOLA!**

**AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MI NUEVA OBRA! Eh estado escasa de inspiración TT_TT ...PERO YA ENVUELTO A MI :3**

**(Arigato Kami-Sama)**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia los tomé prestados de su legítima dueña Rumiko Takahashi…**

* * *

**_Frio_**

Frío... Frío era lo único que podía sentir... A pesar de ser un Hanyou y estar vestido con su Haori de piel de las ratas de fuego... Podía sentir el frío que le calaba los huesos y le hacía tiritar involuntariamente... Maldito invierno...

Nuevamente había sido echado de otra aldea... Gracias a Kami, pudo salir por su propio pie y no tener que huir de aldeanos armado con antorchas, lanzas, arcos, entre otros...

El único lugar seguro que encontró fue una fría, húmeda y solitaria cueva... Como el...

En sus catorce años había vivido el frío, la soledad, la tristeza, el rechazo, el hambre, valerse por sí mismo, nadie quién cuidara de él cuando se lastimaba...

Como extrañaba a su madre... Hace seis años que unos Youkai los habían atacado y su madre lo obligó a esconderse...

Y a la adorable edad de ocho años había sufrido como ningún ser humano... Pero después de todo... El no era del todo humano ¿No?... Ni del todo Youkai... Era un pobre bastardo... Como lo llamaban todos...Tanto Youkai como humanos...

Necesitaba tanto de una mínima muestra de afecto... ¿Era mucho pedir que lo llamaran por su nombre?... ¿Un cordial Hola?... ¿Que lo vieran sin desprecio por una vez en su vida...Y no con... ¿Asco?... ¿Era demasiado pedir?...

-Idiota.-Soltó a la nada el Hanyou.-Tú no mereces nada de eso, eres sólo un pequeño bastardo...-Se dijo a sí mismo repitiendo lo que muchas veces le dijeron.

Solitarias lágrimas se deslizaban por su juvenil rostro...

Rápidamente enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando que las gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por su rostro, sólo quería morir... Dejar de sufrir... Dejar de sentir la soledad...

Ser feliz por una vez en la vida... Que alguien le sonriera sinceramente... Solo queria eso...

Las horas iban pasando y cada minuto parecía un infierno para el joven hanyou...

Ya casi que no sentía los pies... Su estómago pedía a gritos un poco de comida...

Le rogaba a Kami que su muerte fuera rápida e indolora.

- ¿¡Por que me dejaste madre!? -Grito a todo pulmón, Tratando de descargar toda su tristeza...

- ¿Qui... Quien anda ahí? - Se escucho una voz temblorosa fuera de la cueva...

Rápidamente se puso alerta...Tratando de captar algún movimiento...Nada...

Temeroso se acercó a la entrada de la cueva... Ya se daba por muerto... Pero… Qué más daba... No tenía motivos para seguir con vida...

- ¿Ho...Hola? -Escucho nuevamente la voz... Y ahora que prestaba mas atención parecía la voz de una niña.

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto tosco desde la entrada de la cueva... Quería espantar a la chica... No quería hacerle daño...

- ¿Se... Se encuentra bien? -La escucho nuevamente hablar en el mismo tono nervioso...

- ¿Y a ti que te interesa niña? ¡Ya lárgate! - Le grito... No quería hacerlo... Pero tenía que espantarla de algún modo... ¿Que ya ni siquiera podía morir en paz?

Al acercarse aún más a la entrada de la cueva, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron... Esa niña era una miko... Podía ser joven, pero sabía que las entrenaban desde muy pequeñas.

Pero también se dio cuenta que estaba llorando... Podía oír sus pequeños hipidos.

Rápidamente salió de la cueva y se acercó a la chica preocupado... Pero con cierta distancia de por medio, solo por precaución.

Nunca había soportado ver a una mujer llorar... Cuando su madre aún estaba viva... Solía llorar todas las noches, tanto por la muerte de Inu No Taisho... Y porque el no era aceptado por nadie... Y eso le causaba impotencia... Impotencia por no poder hacer nada para calmar a su madre...

- Oye niña... ¿Es... Estas bien? - Le preguntó el hanyou con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Ha... Hai. -Dijo la chica aun con la cabeza gacha...

- ¿Que... Que haces aquí a estas horas? -Le pregunto interesado el chico.- ...Un Youkai podría lastimarte...-Le reprocho...

-B... Bueno... Es que... Yo... Yo...-Tartamudeó la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Te perdiste no es así? -Dijo tiernamente el muchacho acercándose un poco mas...

-B... Bueno... Ush... En realidad si esto...-La chica dejo de hablar abruptamente al levantar la cabeza y fijar la vista en el hanyou...

-"Mierda de seguro me purificara".- Fue el pensamiento del chico... Mientras se preparaba para huir si se hacía necesario... Pero lo que vio le hizo desechar inmediatamente esa idea...

- Po... Por Favor no me hagas daño.- Dijo la joven miko bastante asustada mientras soltaba su arco y se cubría con los brazos.

-Descuida no lo tenía en mente...-Contesto rápidamente el hanyou... Por alguna razón no le gustaba verla asustada... Poco a poco, la miko fue levantando la cabeza... Aun con miedo marcado en los ojos.

- ¿Lo... Lo dices en serio? -Preguntó tímidamente la chica.

- Hai.- Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa... La primera en años...

-Arigato.- Dijo la joven miko correspondiendo la sonrisa del hanyou y relajándose al instante...

Eso lo dejo impresionado... ¿Una miko le sonreía?...

- Oye...- Llamo la chica al hanyou...- ¿Como te llamas? -Le pregunto alegremente...

- Inu...Yasha...- Le contesto mientras se le quedaba mirando cual idiota...

- Es un lindo nombre... Inuyasha.-Dijo la chica cálidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras un tierno sonrojo cubría el puente de su nariz.

Esto dejó embobado a nuestro querido hanyou... Por fin en años alguien lo había llamado por su nombre... Y no con desprecio... Sino con... ¿Ternura?... Seguramente se había vuelto loco o Kami había escuchado sus palabras...

- ¿Y tú... Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Inuyasha dando un paso hacia adelante.

- Mi nombre es Kagome.- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro... La cual lo dejó embobado momentáneamente.

-E... Es un... Un lindo nombre...-Dijo Inuyasha con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mirada para que la chica no lo notase.

-Arigato…-Dijo Kagome suavemente.-...¡Kami!...-Exclamo la misma.

-¿¡Que sucede!? -Preguntó el hanyou tensando todos sus músculos, alistandose para el ataque… El cual nunca llegó…-¿Oe que pas...?

-¿Que acaso no tienes frío? -Pregunto preocupada la niña, mirando el suelo..

-¿Que...? -Pregunto Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo la mirada de la chica y vio que no miraba el suelo precisamente, sino sus pies descalzos.- B… Bueno… Si...Un poco.- Comento un poco avergonzado, vio a la muchacha fruncir el ceño y acercarse rápidamente hacia él, pensó que lo purificaría… Pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió. Al pasar por su lado tomo su mano y lo obligó a entrar nuevamente en la cueva.

Al entrar, se giró quedando frente a frente con el muchacho, la chica, aun con el ceño fruncido, colocó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros del hanyou e hizo presión obligando a que se sentara.

Rápidamente Kagome salio de la cueva dejando a un muy confundido… Ademas de sonrojado… Hanyou dentro de la cueva.

Al cabo de unos minutos la miko volvió a entrar a la cueva con unas cuantas ramas.

Se arrodillo cerca del chico y dejo caer toda las ramas en un solo lugar… Mientras trataba de encender una fogata, murmuraba por lo bajo cosas como… Descuidado… Masoquista… Tonto… Entre muchos más…

Luego de un par de minutos por fin la chica pudo encender la fogata… No era muy grande pero era suficiente para calentar e iluminar un poco la cueva.

Luego de cumplir con su cometido se sentó en frente del muchacho quedando la fogata entre los dos.

El observó anonadado lo que la chica hacía… Acaso hizo esto… ¿Por el?... No pudo resistirse y preguntó…

-¿Por que? -Pregunto Inuyasha fijando la mirada en la azabache que se encontraba acurrucada frente al fuego.

- Por que ¿Que? -Contesto la chica alzando una ceja mientras levantaba la mirada del fuego y la clavaba en la suya.

- ¿Por que encendiste la fogata? - Pregunto Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido...- "Idiota seguramente tiene frío… Pero... Aun asi… ¿Por que me obligó a entrar? " -Se preguntaba el joven hanyou.

- ¿Acaso no me dijiste que tenias frío? -Le reprocho la chica.

- Si… Pero...Entonces… Lo… ¿Lo hiciste por mi? - Preguntó tímidamente el muchacho con un pequeño sonrojo en el puente de la nariz y con la mirada fija en la chiquilla.

- Pues claro baka.- Le respondió la susodicha con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿P... Pero... Por qué? - Preguntó nuevamente Inuyasha.

- ¿Que acaso no ves que soy una miko? - Dijo Kagome.- Bueno... Una miko en entrenamiento... ¡Pero una miko al fin y al cabo! - Término de decir mientras levantaba el dedo índice.

- Si... - Fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha esperando que la chica le dijera el porque lo obligó a entrar y no dejó que se congelara.

- Bien.- Dijo en un suspiro Kagome.- Uno de los deberes más importantes de las Miko es ayudar y proteger a las personas.- Concluyó orgullosamente.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta... Yo no soy una persona... - Contestó fríamente Inuyasha.

- Claro que si.- Dijo la joven en tono enfadado.

- Claro que no...-Le respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Que... SI.- Le dijo la chica arrastrando las palabras.

-Que no... Niña tonta ¿Que acaso no vez que soy un hanyou?.- Le contestó el hanyou enojado... Pudo ver como la chica se levantaba y lentamente se acercaba a él... Cuando estuvo en frente suyo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Por supuesto que se que eres un mitad bestia baka! -Gritó la chica enojada, mientras tomaba el rostro del hanyou entre sus manos.- Pero no importa que seas... Humano, Hanyou o Youkai... Tus acciones son las que te definen... No dejes que los demás definan quien eres sin siquiera conocerte... Por ejemplo... Cuando te vi allá afuera... Pensé que me lastimarías... Pero no lo hiciste, y resultaste ser un chico bastante amable y tierno...- Término por decir la chica en un tono extremadamente tierno mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

Inuyasha sólo podía ver fijamente los ojos castaño de la chica, los cuales irradiaban incontable ternura...

Nadie le había dicho palabras tan hermosas...

No pudo contenerse más y abrazo fuertemente a la chica y dejando que incontables lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica...

Está aún un poco sorprendida correspondió a su abrazo mientras que con sus finos dedos peinada el planteado cabello del muchacho, tratando de reconfortarlo...

Luego de un rato, la chica se dio cuenta que el chico se le estaba cayendo encima, por lo que pensó que se encontraba dormido...

Delicadamente se soltó del abrazo del muchacho y lo recostó en el suelo tal que su cabeza quedará apoyada en su regazo...

Durante largos minutos estuvo peinado su flequillo en un acto maternal... Y cuando el sueño ya la estaba venciendo, tiernamente beso la frente del hanyou y se recostó en la pared para descansar un poco, después de todo había sido un día agitado...

Su hermana Kikyo la había enviado a buscar hierbas medicinales a un claro un poco alejado del pueblo... Rápidamente aceptó puesto que su hermana tenía que cuidar de unos niños con fiebre bastante elevada... Pero sabía que no necesitaban esas hierbas... Kikyo tenía muchas guardada en la cabaña... Pero de seguro que no quería que se contagiara...

Y como una niña obediente fue en busca de las hierbas... Pero el problema era que no recordaba bien el camino, nunca había ido sola... Siempre en compañía de Kikyo o Kaede... Su otra hermana de nueve años la cual también estaba entre los enfermos...

Y por eso había terminado bastante lejos de su destino, y en eso escucha a alguien gritar a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba...

Llena de curiosidad... Característica en Kagome... Se acercó al lugar viendo que el grito había provenido de una cueva...

¿Y quien había gritando?... ¡Nada más y nada menos que un joven Hanyou!...

Pensó que su vida había acabado... Aún siendo una miko en entrenamiento no sabía defenderse lo suficientemente bien, era demasiado débil... Pero Kikyo le dijo que en su interior se encontraba un gran poder... Incluso mayor al de ella.

Pero al ver al Hanyou, rompió varias reglas que su hermana le había impuesto.

**1: ****Nunca temas de un Youkai, ellos perciben tu miedo.**

**2: ****Nunca sociabilices con un Youkai, ellos no son personas con las que puedas hablar.**

**3:**** Nunca te preocupes por un Youkai, ellos no lo merecen.**

**4: ****Nunca te acerques a un Hanyou, ellos son peores que los Youkai.**

Había quebrantado cada una de las reglas de Kikyo...

Pero, digamos que ella nunca tuvo el ideal de su hermana mayor... Ella siempre pensó que había Youkai de buen corazón... No todos... Pero si algunos.

Si su hermana se enterara de que había quebrantado su regla más... "_**Sagrada**_"... Ella misma y con sus propias manos la asesinaria...

Última regla y la más importante de todas.

_**5: Jamás te enamores de un Youkai...**_

* * *

**Y? QUE LES APARECIDO? LES AH GUSTADO...SI...NO?**

**POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER PARA SEGUIR MEJORANDO...**

**SI QUIEREN CONTINUACIÓN AVICEN (YO TAMBIÉN ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE MÁS XD)**

**P.D: MI FIC "VENCIENDO LA TIMIDEZ" ESTÁ MOMENTANEAMENTE SUSPENDIDAO PUESTO QUE SE ME HA BORRADO EL DOCUMENTO TT_TT**

**Att: POCKYGAME**


End file.
